Centum
by NymboDerp
Summary: 100 prompt-based drabbles split into five chapters. Sena-centric. Shin, Kakei, Akaba, Karin, and Hiruma x Sena. #47 Perfection: Sena thought that Akaba was perfect in all ways—apart from one. He couldn't dance even if it would save his life.
1. Kakei

**A/N:** This is just shameless self-indulgence. The order that the pairings will happen are: Kakei, then Shin, then Akaba, then Karin, and finally Hiruma.

* * *

Kakei Shun x Kobayakawa Sena

#1 - #20

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Kakei was still embarrassed about the first time he talked to Sena, back when he didn't know that Sena was Eyeshield 21 and Eyeshield 21 was Sena.

**2. Complicated**

"You overcomplicate things, Sena. I like you, and you like me. That's all."

**3. Making History**

Though the annals of the Youth World Cup said otherwise, Kakei liked to think that the _real_ event was when Sena grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. With all the cameras on them. On live TV.

**4. Rivalry**

Kakei knew that Sena's relationship with Shin was one that he couldn't touch, one that was "purely platonic"; but it didn't mean that he couldn't _not_ be jealous of it. No matter what Sena did to try and convince him otherwise.

**5. Unbreakable**

Sena had always found Kakei as someone who was admirable: his imposing height, his strength and power, his unbending pride, and his determination to win… He seemed like someone who would never break, like a God amongst men.

**6. Obsession**

"A-are you sure that you aren't with me b-because I'm Eyeshield 21?"

"Do you think I'm that shallow, Sena? I love _you_. Not Eyeshield. I merely admire Yamato-san, and his speed, and his sheer strength… I can still remember it, the way he tackled me and completely broke through my defence despite my greater height. I still cannot understand how you managed to defeat him, though I'm not surprised, since you _are_ the true Eyeshield now—"

"Kakei-san…"

"Yes?"

"Please be quiet."

**7. Eternity**

When Sena agreed to give him a chance, Kakei nearly gave into the urge of pulling a _Mizumachi_ and ask Sena to marry him on the spot. But Kakei had been brought up properly, and knew that proposing to Sena before their first date wasn't the way to go about making sure Sena was his for the rest of eternity.

Perhaps he could pop the question after their third date?

**8. Gateway**

Sena had heard of the phrase that 'the eyes were the window to the soul'; and Sena could honestly say that he had never seen such beautiful eyes (and such a beautiful _soul_) until he met Kakei.

**9. Death**

Kakei's face was solemn, filled with a futile longing as he gently touched the cold surface of his dearly beloved.

"I… I will miss you." He murmured, voice cracking halfway as he pulled his hand away.

Turning his head away from the sight, he walked away from the casket that held his mangled football cleats. Sena tried not to laugh as he consoled his lover, leading him away from the dustbin.

**10. Opportunities**

Sena had never thought that he was an opportunist, but the public baths were empty for once, and it was only him and Kakei there…

**11. 33%**

"There was a one in three chance that you were going to win the fucking pipsqueak… better luck next time, blue-eyes!" Hiruma cackled, looking positively demonic as he pushed a heavily blushing Sena towards a triumphant Akaba.

**12. Dead Wrong**

Sena had proven that he was more than worthy of being Eyeshield 21.

Kakei had never been so pleased to be proven wrong.

**13. Running Away**

"I've always been a gopher, you know… timid. Always running on errands, always running away from bullies…"

"You don't need to say more, Sena."

"I'm glad that I've grown up that way. I wouldn't have become such a good runner – and I wouldn't have met you."

**14. Judgment**

Kakei had always judged Sena, unknowingly though at first. He'd thought that Sena was a lying, unworthy son-of-a-bitch who didn't deserve to be called Eyeshield.

Then, he'd realised that he'd been much too hasty with his decision. Instead, Sena became someone… better. He was honest, and extremely talented. He was an American football-player that Kakei was honoured to have played against.

But now? His current judgement was that Sena…

Sena was his perfect companion.

**15. Seeking Solace**

"It'll be alright… she's happy now. She's no longer suffering, Sena. Let's be happy for her, alright? And I'll be here, whenever you need me." Kakei murmured hesitantly, though sincerely.

**16. Excuses**

He supposed that it was just an excuse to keep watching him and ogle his boyfriend, but Sena tried his hardest to take photos of not only Kakei, but the rest of the Kyoushin Poseidons for Hiruma.

**17. Vengeance**

Sena narrowed his eyes on Kakei, trying to exert the image of an angry, unhappy man despite the nervous tremor in his fingers. "I'm heading home for the night—_to my parents'_. You don't have to follow me."

Turning on his heel, he marched out of the door with a small but full suitcase at his side, intent on not letting Kakei stop him. Yes, it was petty for him to snub the other, but really, he deserved it for deserting him when Agon came around to _bother_ him…

**18. Love**

It wasn't easy to pinpoint it when Kakei fell in love with Sena, but he was fairly sure that it was the moment he realised that he could see himself living and growing older with the other, being able to see him continue to kiss the other on his lips despite the age that would cling to his features. He wanted to know whether or not that the delicate flush that decorated his cheeks was so endearing and charming that he wouldn't be able to look away, not ever, would continue to capture his attention just as much as it did the first time.

However, he hadn't realised that Sena had fallen in love the moment he'd seen Kakei's eyes – twin chips of cold, dark blue eyes – had softened into something warmer, something gentle whenever he looked at Sena.

**19. Tears**

There was always a conflict within Kakei's heart whenever he saw Sena in tears.

On one hand, it broke his heart to know that Sena was sad enough, or hurt enough, to actually _cry_. On the other hand, Sena looked too cute crying whenever he teased him too much (sexually or not).

**20. My Inspiration**

"You inspire me, Sena. You make me want to strive harder, to try and best you. I love that you make me want to be a better man for you, and… it's not just because of that, but it's why I love you."

Sena gulped, before turning his eyes away, flushing in embarrassment.

"Y-you're drunk again, Kakei-kun!" He cried out in denial.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha... hi. (I seriously love Kakei.)


	2. Shin

**A/N**: Let it be known that Shin is a teddy bear and I love him. He's the cutest technophobe and I feel really bad for him in all honesty.

* * *

Shin Seijurou x Kobayakawa Sena

#21 - #40

* * *

**21. Never Again**

Sena nearly died of mortification when he saw what Shin had taken out of the boxes, in full view of both his mother and father.

"Shin-kun, you're _not_ supposed to take those photos out—_ever_!"

**22. Online**

"When's the last time you've been on the internet?" Sena laughed, not being serious at all. "You're totally behind the times."

Shin frowned. "… I've never used the internet at all."

He paused.

"My parents have never let me touch a computer in the first place."

**23. Failure**

Sena's views on success were much different to Shin's views.

For example, Sena felt accomplished being able to bench-press 50 kilograms after two years of long and hard practice.

Shin, however, found that he felt rewarded when Sena finally trusted him change the channels of the television without supervision.

**24. Rebirth**

"Sena, if it were possible, I'd rather have been born differently."

"… Why's that?"

"Because I'd be able to call you, with my own phone, without any worries of breaking it."

**25. Breaking Away**

Sena, it appeared, was cut from a different cloth to most of the American football players that he knew. He'd broke away from the mould and showed people that you didn't have to be a certain way to be a good player.

**26. Forever and a day**

"S-Shin-kun… it's scary when you try to be romantic. Please stop it… i-if you don't mind."

**27. Lost and Found**

"Kobayakawa-kun, please remember to visit the nurse's office before you leave. He also asked me to remind you to label your property and collect it from the lost and found," the principal of Deimon had said.

That afternoon after practice was over, Sena blinked at the sight of Shin sitting in a box right outside of the nurse's office, and he wondered what in the name of Heaven was going on.

**28. Light**

Being put under the spotlight as the boy who'd dethroned the original Eyeshield 21, Sena found that he didn't mind the attention so much as long as he had Shin by his side.

Or rather, as long as he had Shin to hide behind.

**29. Dark**

Mihae would describe Shin as the _dark and handsome_ sort, but Shuuma disagreed. He described Shin as the _strange but good man_ sort. Sena would shrug and just say that Shin was Shin, and that was that.

**30. Faith**

Sena had wondered whether or not self-belief ever had a part in his growth as Eyeshield 21. After all, he _had_ started off having been conscripted into the team thanks to Hiruma, and had stayed initially because of this niggling sense that he needed to belong to the team.

Never had he allowed himself to believe in his own strength—not until Shin had reminded him of the change that had taken place inside of him, and reminded him that it had been _Sena_ who had become his true rival, his only rival. Shin had never considered anyone else, not even Yamato or Agon or even Panther.

It was then, and only then, that Sena realised that it wasn't his own self-believe that had helped him grow. It was the faith others had in him, the faith that Shin had within him.

**31. Colors**

Sena spluttered as a bouquet of colourful flowers was shoved at him, eyes wide as he stared at Shin.

"Sakuraba said that flowers are good for helping people heal faster after an injury. Heal faster, so that we may play together again." Shin stated, waiting patiently for Sena to take hold of the bouquet. It was only when bandaged hands had a secure grip on it that Shin gave him a curt nod, turning around to leave the hospital room… leaving behind him a blushing but confused Sena.

**32. Exploration**

"I wasn't expecting _this_ when you invited me out to spend time together." Shin said with a confused look on his face. "Why are we here?"

"To explore your _softer side_!" Sena said in response, grinning as he pulled Shin out of the building and onto the field where seven energetic puppies awaited them. "Besides, I know how much you love dogs."

**33. Seeing Red**

Whenever Shin leaned in to kiss him, he couldn't help but note the charming flush of pink that would grace Sena's cheeks. It wasn't a _red_ sort of pink, but it was more of a… pink sort. But Shin wouldn't really know much about colours: he wasn't an artist after all.

He just found it strangely… adorable.

**34. Shades of Grey**

Sena smiled up at Shin, reaching up to swipe his thumb across his cheekbone where a bead of sweat made its trembling way down his features. Shin's eyes – strangely silver in the morning light, when most of the time it would be a dark grey – were watching him carefully, considering his every action.

"It's time to head home now, Shin-kun."

**35. Forgotten**

Sometimes, Shin found it strange that people would pass over Sena to fawn over Shin's ability on the field, when it was obvious that Sena was the one to be admired and feared.

**36. Dreamer**

Sena finds it all too easy to remember how, just a year ago, he'd been a boy without any dreams or hopes for the future. He still can't believe that now, he's got more than enough dreams, more than enough hope to meet any challenge head on, with a smile and Shin by his side.

**37. Mist**

Misty-eyed, Mamori found herself laughing wetly as she watched Sena leave her side to run towards Shin, flinging wiry arms around the much bigger man and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Shin's arms soon wrapped around Sena, but they let go of each other soon enough to stare at each other for a long moment, mutually basking in their reunion.

Smiling through her joyful tears, Mamori turned her back on the emotional scene, walking away from the two. It was time that Mamori finally, truly, let go of her little brother and let him grow out of the image she'd made of him years ago. She knew that Shin wouldn't let her down and get Sena hurt.

**38. Burning**

They got on like a house on fire—though Sena personally thought that the idiom was rather misleading. They got on more so in a symbiotic manner: without the other, they wouldn't be able to… exist.

"Isn't that a bit drastic, Eyeshield?"

**39. Out of Time**

Shin was a man who didn't _belong_. He was too… well, Sena shouldn't say this considering how biased he was, but he was too _perfect_ to belong to anything. He was exempt from everything around him, and stood as a solitude figure, displaced from society and time. But somehow, he'd looked at Sena and chose _him_ out of everyone else, and Sena was all too thankful for that.

**40. Knowing How**

It wasn't as if either of them knew how relationships worked: Sena was too shy and too awkward to learn of these things, and Shin had never been able to empathise fully with anyone to the same extent as he had with Sena.

But it worked, anyhow.

Even if sometimes, Sena wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, and Shin was left speechless in confusion.

* * *

**A/N:** You can tell by just how much text I put here that ShinSena is one of my biases.


	3. Akaba

**A/N:** This one's a little more angsty than the others.

* * *

Akaba Hayato x Kobayakawa Sena

#41 - #60

* * *

**41. Fork in the road**

_Life really does head off in all directions_, Akaba mused as he ran his fingers gently through Sena's hair. But he found that he didn't mind so much: life with Sena was one that he found so harmoniously peaceful, as if a _legato_* had joined all of their days together into a composition of beauteous sound.

**42. Start**

As much as Sena would like to say that it all began when Sena had summoned up the nerve to blurt out his feelings to Akaba that night seven years ago at his high-school graduation ceremony, Akaba knew that for himself… it all started when he caught sight of Sena's eyes after their first match against each other, and he wondered at how his heart had jumped into a nervous _presto*_.

**43. Nature's Fury**

Akaba agreed with the sentiment that there was no such fury as a woman scorned. He also agreed that Sena wasn't anything like a woman – and he rather liked him being the way he was, with flat planes on his chest and a solid presence at his side. But nonetheless, he found himself comparing Sena's temper with that of a woman's, a smile playing on his lips as he weathered the storm that was Sena.

**44. At Peace**

He never really had been one for music, but Sena loved to listen to Akaba singing softly as he played his guitar late at night.

**45. Heart Song**

The mornings were what Akaba enjoyed the most, when they could both stay in and wake up slowly and at their own pace, too lethargic to move away but all too aware of each other's wakefulness. He would often curl his arm tightly around Sena's waist, rest his head against the other's chest, just over his heart, and listen to the music of his pulse.

**46. Reflection**

Perhaps it was just a reflection of his own twisted mind, but Akaba thought that Sena looked adorable in that cat suit.

(Too bad it was an actual _cat suit_, as in one of those mascot outfits. While he appreciated how tiny the mascot outfit made him look, he was sure that Sena would've looked much better in tightly fitting clothes.)

**47. Perfection**

Sena thought that Akaba was perfect in all ways—apart from one. He couldn't dance even if it would save his life. Or cook, now that he thought about it.

**48. Everyday Magic**

It wasn't every day that Sena would pick up a guitar and practice his (admittedly shaky) chords, but Akaba truly savoured these moments—and he never failed to remind Sena just how much he loved sharing his passion with his lover.

**49. Umbrella**

The patter of raindrops against the fabric of his umbrella was a surprisingly soothing _staccato*_ to his ears despite how loud it was, but what Akaba enjoyed the most was the feeling of Sena curled up against his side, warm and solid in the midst of the autumn rain.

**50. Party**

Sena wasn't really the type to enjoy large and loud parties like Akaba, so when Akaba walked into their apartment to find out that Sena had it crowded with their friends and family all screaming a cheerful _"Happy birthday!",_ he'd been more than a bit surprised by his little lover.

But in the end, he found himself agreeing to Sena's sentiments when the last of their straggling guests left their home, allowing them to celebrate a little more… privately.

**51. Troubling Thoughts**

The rumours that kept flitting around over his head was a cacophony of noise that was starting to bother Sena extremely—especially when these rumours concerned his _boyfriend_ and his various _past conquests_. He'd have to rip the truth out of Akaba's lips himself if he wanted to put at rest these troubling thoughts…

**52. Stirring of the Wind**

When he ran, clouds of dust would be formed behind him, and the wind would stir and push him further forward, making him faster and faster until you'd lose sight of him if you even blinked.

But for Akaba, when it came to Sena, he would never take his eyes off of him to look away at some other person or object—there would never be anyone else for him.

**53. Future**

A future together didn't seem so imposing when he had Akaba at his side, waiting for him to fall to help pick him up again.

**54. Health and Healing**

When Akaba found out he wouldn't be able to run again, his world had shattered into irreparable pieces.

No longer able to play football, no longer able to connect with the one of the few things that he'd loved passionately—he found himself resenting Sena for his ability despite knowing that Sena had no fault in this. It hadn't been Sena who had shattered his knee, and it sure as hell hadn't been Sena who revealed his condition to him.

Yet despite the vitriolic way he treated Sena, his only way of coping with the bitterness, it had been Sena who'd reminded him that football wasn't the only thing he had in his life. He still had his music, and he still had his friends. He still had Sena by his side.

**55. Separation**

Kilometres away from each other, the only way they could reconnect was through faulty phone lines and shitty video calls, but Sena treasured these moments nonetheless. It was his confirmation that Akaba missed him.

**56. Everything For You**

He was a famous musician now, known for his sultry voice and skill with the numerous instruments he could play. Sena didn't like how he had to share Akaba's voice with the public, but when Akaba had addressed him directly during one of his concerts, red eyes pinned on his doe-brown ones, Sena couldn't help but flush in embarrassed pleasure.

"Without my love, I wouldn't be here today. This song—all of this—is for you, Sena," Akaba murmured, eyes gleaming behind his glasses as he strummed his guitar softly, playing notes that were so familiar to Sena, that he fell asleep to every night.

**57. Slow Down**

In all honesty, their relationship wasn't one that had moved too fast. It had been slow, even. They had started to address each other by their first names only after five months, and they'd moved in together after two years of courtship.

And honestly, Sena wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**58. Heartfelt Apology**

Akaba's attempt at an apology made Sena smile instead, unable to keep a straight face at the reason why he was saying sorry.

It wasn't like Sena minded that Akaba had ruined the frying pans: at least he'd tried to cook him breakfast, and that was saying something about his devotion to Sena.

**59. Challenged**

Sena took his words as a challenge, his eyes flaring up with excitement. Taking a firm step forward, he grabbed Akaba by his wrist, tugging him over to the kitchen.

"I'll teach you to cook rice, if that's the last thing I'll ever do!"

**60. Exhaustion**

He was tired of living, too pained to want to even breathe or think or exist, and he was too _lonely_ to want to carry on. He crawled into bed and curled up on Akaba's side of the bed, desperately trying to remember what he smelt like and how his skin would feel under his hands. It was the only thing that would hold him together while they were far apart.

He missed Akaba so much.

* * *

* legato – Italian term meaning "tied together." A musical term for connected, smoothly played notes.  
* presto – musical term for an "extremely fast" tempo (200 beats per minute or above).  
* staccato – musical term for a series "detached" notes: typically sharp and short notes.

**A/N:** Well, I actually headcanon that in their future together, Akaba would lose his ability to run properly and turn to music instead for his future career. It's not the same, but music had been his first love, and Akaba realises that if he'd lost his music or Sena instead of football…


End file.
